1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to load selective power systems and more particularly to a power system in which dangers such as accidental electrocution are prevented.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There have been many attempts in the prior art to prevent accidental electrocution of a person caused by the person being the load, by quickly detecting and reacting to resultant overload and/or by detecting and reacting to shorting between a supply conductor or terminal and an external ground, or a short occuring in the load where the person may be connected between the shorted load and ground. There have also been many attempts at providing overload and/or over voltage protection for circuits. Illustrative of such prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,197,676 -- Jones; 3,312,862 -- Currin; 3,449,635 -- Staples; 3,543,090 -- Pfister et al; 3,566,198 -- Delahunty; 3,573,550 -- Baker; 3,602,773 -- Berstein; and 3,617,808 -- Yoder. None of these prior art patents, found in the search on the invention herein disclosed, either alone or in any appropriate combination, anticipates or renders the disclosed invention unpatentable, nor does the prior art function in the manner herein disclosed to solve the heretobefore problems of the prior art.